Twin Surprises
by NorthmansProgeny09
Summary: What happens when Hermione's parents tell her something about her life?  Guess who she ends up staying with when she finds out? Rated T for now, DMHG, HPGW, RonNo one and one interesting story.
1. The New Keeps on Coming

Twin Surprises

Summary: What happens when Hermione's parents tell her about something now that she's almost an adult? When she leaves her home, guess who she has to stay with? Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron bashing story. Rated T. Not a songfic, they just like music.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any songs I use now or in the future.

* * *

Chapter One: The News Keeps On Coming... 

&&&&&&&&&&

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat at the kitchen table, waiting on their daughter to wake up.

"John, we have to tell her!" said Jane, Hermione's mother to her husband. "She's almost seventeen, which in their world means that she's gonna be of age. She's only a few months from becoming an adult! She has the right to know!"

"Jane," replied John, "I know you think we should tell her but-"

"Tell me what?" asked Hermione as she came into the room. Waiting on her answer, she walked to the counter and started to make heself some toast.

John shot Jane a warning look, but she seemed to take no notice. "Hermione, sweetie, your father and I-" John shot her another look. "Oh fine, _I_ want to tell you about something. Well, since you're 'coming-of-age' pretty soon, I thought you should know that... well, you're adopted." When Jane finished her sentence, she closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow-up she knew was coming.

Hermione froze when she heard the news. The knife she was using fell to the floor with a loud _clang!_

"See Jane!" screamed John. "I knew she would react like this! _THIS IS WHY WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER!_"

"Dad," said Hermione. Her father looked at her, red in the face. "It's ok. I've always known, I just never thought you'd tell me." She laughed at the end of her sentence.

Now it was her parents turn to freeze. They sat there, staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed for what seemed like hours.

"But-"  
"How did you-"  
"-you _knew_?"  
"-know and not say anything?"  
"How could you?" her parents finished at the same time.

"I should be asking you both the same thing, shouldn't I?" Hermione said with a hint of bitterness in her voice and an annoyed look.

"Honey," said her mother. "We're sorry. Honestly and truly, we are. We just didn't want to freak you out or anything. Do you want to know all the details?"

Hermione opened her mouth, as if she was going to speak, then shut it again. "_Well, I'm going to find out sooner or later, right?_" she thought to herself. "_Probably sooner would be better than later._" Then she remembered something her mom failed to mention. "Who are my real parents?" she finally asked.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jane. "Oh, I thought I'd mentioned it! Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. They gave you up for adoption when you were about nine months old. They realized they didn't have enough money to keep you and Blaise. But-"

"Whoa!" yelled Hermione. "You mean to tell me that my brother is none other than the jerkwad, Blaise Zabini?"

"That's right," sighed her father. "You guys were supposed to be fraternal twins, but somehow he was born four months early and you weren't. Weird how some things happen, huh?" he finished with a nervous laugh.

Hermione just groaned at this news and buried her face in her arms. "_How could this be happening?_" she asked herself. "_My brother is not only Blaise Zabini, but he's best friends with my enemy! But who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad. Now he can't call me a mudblood, and neither can his crack-whore of a girlfriend. Maybe there will be a better side to this._" She thought for a few minutes, then finally asked aloud, "So... am I going to go and live with them, or... am I just going to meet them?"

Her mother and father exchanged their expressions, which started to worry Hermione a bit. She calmly waited for an answer, though inside she was going insane.

"Well," said Jane. "That's what we were going to ask you anyways. We decided when we first adopted you that when you were old enough, we'd let you decide what you wanted to do. So it's completely up to you and what you want, ok?"

"We're behind you one-hundred percent," said John. "No matter what you choose to do in the end. We'll always love you, whether you're here with us, or not."

Hermione thought for a minute, and she couldn't figure out what to do. "How about I go upstairs and think it over for a little bit, ok?" she asked her parents. "I'll let you know by tonight, though."

"Just take your time, honey," her mother told her. "Don't feel pressured to rush into anything. Do what you want to do."

Hermione just smiled and hugged her parents. She then went upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She had absolutely no idea about what she was going to do. She decided to clear her head for a while, and figured an answer would come to her that way.

Hermione had three ways to clear her mind: singing, dancing, and writing. Since her room had absolutely no toom to dance and she didn't feel like writing, she grabbed her iPod off of her nightstand on the right side of her bed. She put her headphones on to drown out everything instead of hooking it up to her radio. She went to the menu, clicked on "Artists", scrolled down to Evanescence, and clicked on the song "Imaginary" and started to sing along as best as she could.

"I linger in the doorway,  
Of alarm clock screaming,  
Monsters calling my name,  
Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story,

In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullabies,  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple skies fly over me,

Don't say I'm out of touch,  
With this rampant chaos, your reality,  
I know well what lies beyond my sacred refuge,  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape,

In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullabies,  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple skies fly over me,

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights,  
Oh how I long for a deep sleep dreaming,  
The godess of imaginary light,

In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullabies,  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple skies fly over me."

After the song was finished, Hermione didn't feel satisfied enough to think about anything. So then while looking through her songs, she selected one called "Love Your Memory". She didn't listen to much country music, but she could listen to Miranda Lambert all day.

"I don't wanna see you or feel you,  
I don't wanna look into your eyes,  
I don't wanna touch you or miss you,  
I just wanna love your memory tonight,

I can't handle all this pain,  
All we ever do is fight anyway,  
Why we even tried I haven't a clue,  
With hearts involved there's way too much to lose,

I don't wanna see you or feel you,  
I don't wanna look into your eyes,  
I don't wanna touch you or miss you,  
I just wanna love your memory tonight,

You were something else to look at,  
Your intentions they weren't all bad,  
Tried to make me something I wasn't,  
Lord knows there ain't no future in all that,

I don't wanna see you or feel you,  
I don't wanna look into your eyes,  
I don't wanna touch you or miss you,  
I just wanna love your memory tonight."

Even though Hermione felt as though her head was cleared, she felt like singing one more song. "_Which song to sing, though?_" she said to herself. "_More Evanescence? Or should I sing something else?_" She sat thinking about it for a few minutes, then she got it. She knew the perfect one to sing.

She had downloaded every single song from Now! 19 onto her iPod. She scrolled down to "Breathe" by Anna Nalick, and sung with her as the song came on.

"2 A.M. and she calls me 'cause she's still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him,  
Winter just wasn't my season,

Yeah we walk through the doors  
So accusing their eyes,  
Like they have any right at all to criticise,  
Hipocrits, you're all here for the very same reason,

'Cause you can't jump the tracks,  
We're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,

May he turn twenty-one on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down the the flask in his fist,  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year,  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it,

'Cause you can't jump the tracks,  
You're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like and hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,

There's a light at each end of the tunnel you shout,  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out,  
And these mistakes that you've made you'll just make them again,  
If you only try turning around,

2 A.M. and I'm still awake writing this song,  
If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to,  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd,  
'Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud,  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to,

'Cause you can't jump the tracks,  
You're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button now,  
Sing it if you understand,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe."

During this song, she thought about it and realized what she should do in her "situation". She thought it was what's going to be the best for her.

The clock read 1:25 P.M. Hermione decided to wait a little while before telling her parents about what her decision was. To pass time, she put the three songs she had just sung on repeat, and then drifted off to sleep.


	2. And Coming

Summary: What happens when Hermione's parents tell her about something now that she's almost an adult? When she leaves her home, guess who she has to stay with? Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron bashing story. Rated T. Not a songfic, they just like music.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any songs I use now or in the future

* * *

Chapter 2: ... And Coming 

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up and it was dark outside of her window. She didn't even bother to look at the clock. Then she got up off her bed and went into her bathroom. She took her headphones off and placed them on the counter next to her hairbrush. If she wouldn't have looked in the mirror, she would've forgotten they were on. She then finally looked herself up and down in the mirror.

Hermione had changed a lot this past summer, and a lot of it was visible. Dance classes she took every summer had definitely paid off. Her curves had filled in on her body, and it totally showed. Her hair wasn't a frizz ball anymore, but soft and wavy, flowing down to about three or four inches above her apple shaped butt. Her stomach was toned, she had muscles, and now her face was completely acne-free.

Hermione's attitude had also changed a fair bit, too. Especially towards school. Since this was her last year, she decided that she wasn't going to be as uptight about everything. She was going to keep her grades up, but she wasn't going to try to be the best in every single thing anymore. She dropped a few clases as well, wanting to be able to have some free time this year. She also vowed she'd go to a few more celebrations this year, too.

Hermione had been working on her dancing and singing skills the entire summer. Her voice sounded damn near an angels. She could match almost anybody's voice when she was singing famous songs. She absolutely loved those things, along with writing. She had always wished that there were singing and dancing classes at Hogwarts, but she doubted Dumbledore even knew what the Muggle versions of those things were, let alone how to get a professor for the classes without giving information about their world away.

Hermione knew that having any chances to do either of those things at Hogwarts wasn't just zero, but below zero. She gave up actual hope for having these clases and put the thoughts of having them in the back of her mind.

She finally decided it was time to go downstairs and tell her parents what her decision was. She washed her hands and headed onto her landing outside her bedroom door.

When Hermione finally made it completely down the stairs, she wasn't sure whether her parents had moved throughout the entire time or not: They were sitting in the same exact places as they were when she went upstairs. She just ignored the fact and took a deep breath.

"Mom," said Hermione. "Dad, I have made my decision. Since I've never really met my real parents, I think that it would be best for me if I went and... well... lived with them. It's only right for us, don't you think? I think that we need to catch up for the time we've missed in our lives when we weren't together, I mean, they are my parents. We can't make up for that lost time within a week, and I don't want to try to do that either. But anyways, as long as it's completely okay with them, and you of course, I'd like to move in with them. If I do, though, I would definitely stay in touch with you. I mean, you're my real parents at heart. You guys are the ones who raised me, you brought me up, you taught me how to live right. These people are my biological parents is all." She finally stopped and took another deep breath, then looked at her parents, holding the breath in while waiting on the explosion.

Both of her parents had fairly expressionless faces. "Ok," said her mother simply. Her dad just nodded his head and shrugged when Hermione looked at him.

"Ok?" said Hermione. "Just like that? 'Ok?'"

"Well," said John. "We already told you that it was your decision to make, not ours. We can't exactly do anything to stop you, can we? It's your right to go and live with them. We kind of knew that this was coming."

Her mother finally spoke again. "We're still going to miss you," she said. "Don't get us wrong, but we honestly figured that you want to know what they were like."

Hermione smiled with a relieved look on her face. She had completely expected her parents to blow up when she told them her decision was to go and live with the Zabini's. She walked over to them and squeezed them tight. "Thanks for being so understanding. It's really weird, but cool at the same time. Scary, kind of. You know?"

They smiled. "We'll write them in a little while and tell them what's going to happen," said her mom. "I'll send them an owl after dinner. Speaking of which, dinner will be ready in about an hour. Okay?"

"Okay mom," said Hermione. Then she went upstairs to figure out how in the world she was going to pack.

&&&&& A Week Later &&&&&

Hermione woke up at 5:30 in the morning. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't get back to sleep to save her life. Today was the day she was to move in with the Zabini's, her new parents and twin brother. She still found in scary weird, but she was going to have to get used to it, because it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

She was already packed. All of her clothes and bathroom utensils were packed in one incredibly large suitcase. She had a small suitcase packed with a variety of things so she didn't have to dig through _all_ of her suitcases if she needed something. The small suitcase contained an entire variety of stuff. It included her iPod, "A Walk To Remember" by Nicolas Sparks, lotion, gum, a Butterfinger, and a water bottle. She was satisfied with how everything was, so she took out of her Hogwarts trunk the book "Hogwarts: A History" for the umpteenth time in the past week. She decided to read that until her parents woke up.

Hermione's mom and dad were going to walk her outside when the Knight Bus came for her and see her off. Hermione thought thatthe bus ride would take about two hours or so to completely get to her destination if it was averagely busy.

For some reason, Hermione hoped that it would take a while. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go live with her biological parents or not. She'd never even met them before. What was she going to do if she didn't like it there? Actually, a better question would be what is she going to do if she _does_ like it there? Hermione hoped deeply that Draco Malfoy wouldn't be at her house when she arrived over there, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up too high. I mean, Malfoy was Blaise's best mate. They're practically attached at the hip.

"Oh joy," she said to herself. "The amazing bouncing ferret is probably going to be at my house the entire duration of the summer. He's more than likely going to do it just to piss me off, too. First, I have to deal with him at school, and now this? Ugh, what's the world coming to? Did I do something horribly wrong to have to put up with this kind of stuff? I'm being punished why?"

After thinking about what kind of crap she's going to get from Malfoy, she then realized something that she hadn't before. "Crap! Malfoy isn't the only one that'll be there. His paid-by-the-hour whore will probably be there, too! Ugh! This is worse than I thought." She groaned and laid her head down on her pillow, eventually drifting off to sleep without meaning to.

While dreaming, she had weird flashes of things unfamiliar to her. First, she was dancing, slow dancing, or at least she was looking over a guy's shoulder, then... BLUR... there was a boy that she could see through the crack of a door, and she could hear him crying. He was holding a pillow over his head... BLUR... she, or someone, was spinning endlessly... BLUR... she was kissing someone, but she couldn't tell who, or where, but it felt so real. Where was she? She almost got to see where it was, then... BLUR... her visions were becoming faster and faster... now she could hear a muffled voice singing... BLUR... there was a whole bunch of kids dancing... BLUR... there was a swarm of owls... BLUR... back to the kiss, but she was somewhere different this time. But where? Who was she with? Then... BLUR... she was spinning around. Faster, around and around, faster, and faster, and faster with every spin, then she heard a really loud CRACK! and her eyes popped open.

Hermione could hear her mother yelling for her. "Hermione! Hermione, are you awake?! Hermione you really need to get up! You're going to be really late if you don't get up now!" She got up out of bed, walked out onto the landing and yelled down the steps, "What time is it?" Her dad responded to her with an, "11:40."

Hermione's eyes got really big. "Oh my word! I have twenty minutes until I'm supposed to call the bus! Son of a jackal!" She ran back into her room and got changed. She opened up her suitcase, threw her dirty pajamas inside it, then dragged it, her trunk, and her small suitcase downstairs. She sat them by the front door and scrambled into the kitchen to make herself some cereal before she left.

Hermione was is so big of a hurry, after she poured the cereal into the bowl, instead of grabbing the milk, she grabbed the orange juice, and she grabbed a fork instead of a spoon to eat it with. She seemed to take no notice because she ate it all just the same. She checked her watch and it said 11:56. She had four minutes to get everything outside so she could call the bus and get where she needed to go on time.

Hermione put her bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. She then went into the living room so she and her parents could go outside the house to say their goodbyes.

"You guys ready?" she asked them. Her mom already had silent tears coming down her face. Her dad said, "It's been sixteen years and we're still not ready." He smiled and picked up her excessively large and heavy suitcase. How she even got it downstairs, she didn't know. Jane put her arm around Hermione and they walked outside, her dad following with the suitcase.

John sat the suitcase down by the curb and ran inside to get Hermione's trunk. Jane was already sobbing now. Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just held her mom. After Jane had calmed down a little bit, Hermione said to her, "I'll write the second I get there, and every single day after that. Maybe even more than once." Her mom just smiled. She gave Hermione another hug, and then Hermione turned to face her father. "This is it," she said. "But it's definitely not goodbye." She then gave her father a hug, and as she let go, she sighed, knowing what was coming.

She told her parents to step back from the curb and cover their ears. As they did so, she stuck out her wand hand, then quickly jumped backwards and covered her own ears as well. She still knew when the Knight Bus came, since she could definitely still hear the BANG! it made. She picked up her mini-suitcase, and her dad picked up her large one.

A pimply faced boy stepped off the bus about to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "Hey Stan," she said. The boy looked up from his information card that he's always supposed to read, and then smiled. "Oh, hey 'Ermione," said Stan. "I didn' know we was clamberin' to yer side o' town. How's ya been? Oh, 'n where ya 'eaded?"

Hermione smiled. He was still the same old Stan. "I believe my um... parents... gave you guys a call about my special stop after you guys have finished all of your route. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini? Or maybe it was their son, Blaise?" She looked at him, hoping her parents had made the call and that she hadn't done all of this for nothing.

Stan had the most confused, and ugly, look on his face when he saw Hermione looking at him. "Wut were their names 'gain?" he said slowly. It painfully reminded her of Goyle. Hermione rolled her eyes and repeated, "Zabini. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, and their son, Blaise." She said all of this with a very annoyed look and very slowly so he'd hopefully understand.

"Zabini... Zabini," Stan said. Hermione could almost see the wheels in his head begin to turn. "Oi! I know 'oo yer talkin' 'bout! Yeah. They called sayin' sumfin about a meetin' and tha' some boy will be pickin' you up."

"Blaise you mean?" Hermione asked, hoping some stanger wouldn't be getting her.

"No, no," said Stan. Hermione's face fell. "Some boy by the name o' Dalloy... Falloy... or sumfin like that." He then seemed to look above her, staring at her house with great interest.

Hermione's eyes widened with fear and realization. Finally, she spat out, "M-m-Malfoy, you mean? Was the name Malfoy?" she asked, entirely afraid of the answer. She could even feel herself start to shake.

"Yeah! Yeah, tha's it! Boy I wish I had brains like 'oo, 'Ermione," said Stan. He continued to look at her house, but with a look of admiration on the house. She turned eight shades of red.

Hermione's parents finally decided to speak. "Hermione, honey, do you know the boy who is picking you up, don't you?" her mother asked her with great concern. Her father just continued to stare, wide-eyed, at the violently purple triple-decker bus.

Hermione forced a smile, not wanting to scare her parents. All she really wanted to do was run inside and scream and cry and not go. "Yes, mother. I know the Malfoy boy who will be picking me up." Her father seemed relieved at this comment. He said, "Ok, but you need to call us if he gives you any trouble at all, ok?"

Hermione gave their final goodbyes and finally go aboard the bus, Stan carrying her luggage behind her. "You'll be in the fron' of the bus wif me and Ern to keep 'oo compnee," Stan said. "No worries, 'e'll get 'oo there safe n' sound." Hermione just smiled at him, but when he passed her and started toward the front of the bus, she muttered, "Just because you will doesn't mean Malfoy's going to," under her breath. Then she finally started to follow Stan towards the front of the bus, just dreading what's bound to happen.


	3. Almost

A/N: Okay, so the only reason I've been updating more lately is because of my play rehearsals and all that. When I'm not onstage I can get on the computer and write some stuff. I hope you guys are happy with what you've gotten from me though. Reviews and reccomendations are very welcome, but no flames please!

Oh, and I also doubt that this chapter will be as long as the last one. I didn't even know that one was going to be that long.

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost

BANG!

The Knight Bus came, finally, to Hermione's stop. It was a shorter ride than she had expected, but she was beyond happy. It was too rough of a ride, and she was entirely positive that she wouldn't be getting on anymore buses anytime soon. She was surprised that she hadn't thrown up.

Hermione then snapped even further back into reality when she looked out of her window. Now she really thought she was going to throw up. There he was, the infamous ferret, leaning up against the back of and old orange mustang. His white-blonde hair was partially hanging in front of his face, his grey eyes shining, and he had what seemed like a mix between his trademark smirk and an actual smile on his face. But her eyes had to have been playing with her: a Malfoy never smiled, right?

She sighed, grabbed her luggage and dragged it off the bus behind her. She said her final goodbyes to Stan and Ern, then continued walking over to the car. Once she got there, she did nothing but drop her luggage and stood there, staring at Malfoy.

Malfoy just stared at her with meer interest. "Can I help you?" he said, tucking his hair behind his ears, revealing his so called "flawless face". It really is perfect, she thought to herself. Too bad it's attached to _him_.

"Don't play Malfoy," said Hermione. "Help me get this stuff in the back." She grabbed one of her bags and walked over next to him. He was still standing, staring, wide-eyed.

"Granger?!" he yelped. "What happened to you? You look... um... like a girl." He had a slight smirk now at his own comment along with his look of surprise. Hermione sat her bag down.

"Really, Malfoy?" she asked, deciding to play with him a little bit. She walked over to him, put a hand on both sides of him, pinning him to his car. She then stood on her very tippy-toes so her mouth was by his ear. "Do I sound like one, too, Malfoy?" she whispered.

Draco knew something was going on, he wasn't that stupid. Therefore, he decided to play along. "I don't know, Granger," he whispered back. Then he quickly grabbed her arms and within a hot second, he had flipped her around and he had her entire body pinned up against the car, along with his entire body pinning hers. He moved so their faces were seperated by nearly nothing. "Do I look and sound like a boy, to you?" he whispered. When she didn't respond, he continued. "What about feeling? Do I feel like a boy, Granger?" He then proceeded to run his hands down her arms, going painfully slow. He reached her sides, going even slower. He never broke eye contact with her. Not once. While she was staring into his blue-grey eyes, she saw so much she never thought she'd ever see in a Malfoy. She saw sorrow, pain, regret, and even weirder, she thought she saw an apology.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening, and yet he was the one who was in control. He just couldn't stop looking at her. I mean, here they were, he and Granger, and of all the things they should be doing as enemies, he had her pinned up against his car, again with complete control, and not only could he not stop looking at her, but he couldn't stop touching her, either. He saw so many things in those chocolate eyes. Warmth, care, forgiveness, happiness, and he could've sworn he saw something really weird: an apology.

His hands rested on her hips, not daring to go any further, and she slowly brought her hands down to rest on his chest. She couldn't take it much longer, so she simply shut her eyes, waiting on something to happen. Draco took advantage of this, and buried his face in her neck. He softly placed a kiss on her neck, then blew on it, almost as if he had burned her with his touch. Her breathing became slightly heavier at this behavior, and as he noticed this, he continued to do it all over her neck.

Hermione was getting way to crazy with this, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy," she whispered, with her eyes still closed tight. "Malfoy," she whispered a little louder now. "Draco," she finally said. Her eyes snapped open to find him not only stopped, but his face directly in front of hers.

"What did you call me?" he said with a very confused and weird look on his face. She realized what she had actually said to him, and slowly began to panic.

"I'm so sorry," she said, finally breaking eye contact between them by looking at the trees over to the side of the car.

He put his finger under her chin, and forced her to face him again. He looked into her eyes again, and said, "Don't be." He took his hand from her chin and brushed a hair that had fell lose from her ponytail out of her face. Then he started leaning in. He became so close that Hermione could count his eyelashes. She closed her eyes once more, beginning to think it was all some huge dream, then...

BANG!

The Knight Bus had just actually left. Upon hearing this, Malfoy jumped off of Hermione as they both snapped back into reality. Hermione just stood planted where she was, processing everything that had happened in the past five minutes. She and Draco Malfoy had almost kissed.

Almost.

Malfoy cleared his throat and walked over next to Hermione's luggage. "Um... I'll just, uh... put these in here. Excuse me," he said and nudged her so he could open the back door. He ended up putting her large suitcase in the trunk.

"Um," said Hermione louder than she thought she was going to, startling Malfoy. Doing so, he jumped and hit his head on the top part of the car. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely seeming concerned about his somewhat injury.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"That was entirely my fault. I really am sorry."

"Don't b-" he started to say, but remembering that that's what he said before they almost kissed, he changed his wording. "Uh, it's okay."

"Let me see it," she commanded. She turned him around.

"Granger, I'm fine," he protested. When she didn't stop trying to look at it, he turned back around trying to get away to shut the trunk.

"But-" she put her hand on his head.

"Granger-"

"Malfoy!" she pleaded for him to stand still.

"Hermione!" he yelled grabbing her hand to stop her frantically pulling at his hair. "I'm fine!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" he asked her.

"You- you said my name," she said after a moment of silence.

"So?" he asked, not really seeing her point. "You said mine, didn't you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but it hurt her that he didn't care that he had said her actual name. She could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears.

When Malfoy saw the sadness in her eyes, he was, for some unknown reason, worried. "What is it, Granger?" he asked. With that, a single tear rolled down her left cheek. Not completely sure of what was going on, he slowly walked up to her, and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Nothing, Malfoy," she said, grabbing his hand from her face. "Can you just hand me the smallest suitcase from the backseat there, so we can go? I'd really like to get to my new... uh... home. I guess." He didn't know what, but something was holding him to the spot where he was standing. He looked down, then realizing that they were holding hands. When he didn't look up, Hermione also looked down, wondering what he was so fixated on. As she looked down, she saw their intertwined hands, as well. She quickly let go, worried about what would happen if she didn't.

"Yeah, sure," Malfoy finally choked out. "Which one is it again?"

"The smallest one," she responded, not looking at him. He reached in after it, nearly tripping over everything else that was getting ready to fall out of the car.

"Here," he said handing it to her, careful to not let any part of them touch. She took it without looking at him still and walked to the other side of the car. He sighed and shut the back door, pulling his keys out of his back pocket. "It's going to be one long ride," he said watching her get in, then getting in himself and starting the car.


	4. Update and Repost

Okay readers. I finally (after years of looking for it) found the handwritten edition of this story. I have a few chapters written past what I'd had loaded on here, but after reading what I wrote, I've decided to go through and edit some stuff. So I'll probably rewrite it, take it down, then repost everything. There won't be very many changes to the chapters already posted except maybe grammar edits, stuff like that. It'll just be reposted. Hang tight. Thanks all!


End file.
